Frozen (An Alternate Ending)
by CureMewPeach
Summary: What if Hans was never the villain? What if the 'true love's kiss' never worked and why? This story starts off when Kristoff leaves Anna at the castle with Hans. (Rating may go up) Hans x Elsa and Anna x Kristoff
1. Chapter 1

''Make sure she's safe!''

Kristoff's words hit Anna hard. No one had ever made her feel so safe and secure. She turned back to see him one last time, just as the gates were closing. What was this feeling? She'd never felt it before. Not even with Hans, her fiancé.

' _Hans'_ , Anna thought. _'I need to get to him quickly, before I freeze'_.

* * *

''I'm going back outside to look for Princess Anna', Hans claimed as he walked towards the door. 'If anything happens to her-''

"If anything happens to the princess, you are all Arendelle has left'', exclaimed the Spanish Dignitary.

Hans thought for a moment and sighed, _'What am I going to do?'_

Before he could give any orders, the doors opened and there was Anna, with Kai and Gerda holding her up. She looked cold, weak and ill.

''ANNA!'' Hans ran to her, and caught her before she could fall. ''You're cold!''

Before he could ask what had happened, Anna grabbed his collar. ''Hans, you have to kiss me! Now! Now!''

''Woah. Woah. Slow down'' he said.

Gerda stepped in and ushered The Duke and Dignitaries out of the room. "We'll give you two some privacy", she told Hans.

Hans just looked down at Anna. "What happened out there?" he asked, worryingly.

"Elsa struck me with her powers" she replied, sadness in her tone.

"You said she'd never hurt you!"

"I was wrong." Anna fell again, but Hans caught her again. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. As he laid her down, he could feel her getting colder. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me".

Hans knew he had to save her. "A true love's kiss", he realised. He leaned in closer to her, held her chin up to him and placed his lips on hers.

It was Anna's first kiss and it was sweet and warm.

But, something didn't feel right. She didn't feel the 'true love'.

Hans pulled back. "Did it work?"

Anna just shook her head, eyes stinging with tears. "No."

"I'm sorry, Anna."

"It's not your fault. What we have just isn't _true_ love." She shivered. She was growing colder and colder by the minute.

Hans picked her up again and sat her by the fire to keep her warm. "I really am sorry, Anna. I've just been lying to you this whole time." He sat next to her and held her in his arms.

"What?" she asked through sniffles. "What do you mean?"

Hans sighed. "I was sent here by my father. As the 'unlucky' son, I was a disappointment to him. So, I stood up for myself, and told him I was going to rule my own kingdom. My brother Lars, the 'nice' one, told me of Arendelle and how the King and Queen died at sea. I knew that this was my only chance of pleasing my family. So, father and I made a bet; if I could marry into the throne and rule Arendelle, I would be accepted into the family. If not, well..."

Anna looked up at him. "Well, what?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, then they would take away my title of a Prince, and banish me forever".

Anna gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that no one should ever be banished for doing no wrong. Especially by their own 'family'. "I'm so sorry, Hans."

Hans just smiled. "You don't need to be sorry. I chose you instead of Elsa, because you were so happy to meet me. I had heard that Elsa had always shut herself away and I knew that it would be a task. I never knew she had a lovely younger sister, so, when I met you... I don't know, I suppose you seemed like an easier option".

"So... What... What changed your mind?" Anna inquired. "Why are you telling me all this and why are you giving up on the kingdom?"

Hans looked into Anna's eyes. He had to tell her. "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead, and then looked back at her. "I fell in love with someone."

Anna scrunched her face up. "But, the kiss-''

"I'm sorry, that it isn't you."

"Then... who-''

"ANNA!"

Anna and Hans both looked over at the door.

Anna smiled. "OLAF!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

Just want to say thank you to all who followed, liked and commented on my first chapter!

I plan to write and update the story as often as I can, so please bare that in mind.

Anyway, let's get this story going!

* * *

The dungeon was dark and cold. Not that that bothered her. No, what bothered her was that she couldn't stop the winter, no matter how much she wanted to. All of Arendelle was at risk and she didn't know what to do.

' _If you could just stop this winter... please!'_

' _Don't you see? I can't!'_

Elsa remembered that moment just a few hours ago. Hans had told her that Anna hadn't returned. Yet, somehow, Elsa knew she was ok. She was with Olaf, after all, as well as the strange-looking man. _'He seemed kind. He protected Anna. Who is he?'_

Elsa knew that didn't matter right now. What _did_ matter?

' _You have to tell them to let me go!'_

' _I will do what I can.'_

Hans had promised her that. She knew that he would somehow get her out. He had said it with such sincerity in his eyes. He had somehow stopped her from getting killed. He was somehow the only one who stopped her from killing the Duke's henchmen.

' _Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!'_

Just those few words stopped her. "Why?" she asked out loud. "Why!?"

Deep down, Elsa knew why. She knew why he reached out to help her. He was the only one who could stop her for going crazy. Elsa just _knew_ that they understood each other.

They just somehow connected. Even back at the coronation, when Anna introduced him, she could _feel_ something. The way he looked at her and how he smiled at her. He even carried her all the way from the ice palace and back to Arendelle. She remembered vaguely being in his arms. He had held her tight and protected her from being harmed. She knew he only put her in the dungeon to protect everyone and the kingdom. She knew she was a threat. But, somehow, he didn't see her as one...

' _No!'_ Elsa stopped her thoughts. ' _What are you thinking? He's engaged to Anna. She's my sister!'_

Elsa was becoming angry for thinking such things. But, because of it, her powers were becoming uncontrollable. _'I might just be able to force myself out!'_

Before she knew it, the walls became frozen and she was able to break free. Elsa used her powers to crack open the walls. She was becoming more powerful, but more dangerous.

'I need to get out of here, before I hurt anyone. Hopefully, the snow and ice will eventually melt and Arendelle will be back to normal. Anna and Hans will take care of everything. I know they'll make a great King and Queen.'

Those thoughts stung her inside. She knew it was true, but she didn't want that. She wished she was never born with her powers and wished she was normal. She felt that that way, not one would ever be hurt. Not even her.

She knew that running away was the best option and that everyone would be happy without her.

Elsa ran into the frozen fjords and towards the mountains. She looked back at the palace once more and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Anna".

* * *

Kristoff trudged up the mountain with Sven and didn't look back at the kingdom. He knew leaving Anna with Hans was the best option for both of them.

Kristoff remembered the short time they spent together and how he was happy around her. She was the first human who he could talk and open out to. He knew that they had some kind of connection. He knew that he had fallen in love with her. But, he knew that she was in love with someone else.

' _Well, I want her to be happy. So, if she is, then I am, too.'_

Suddenly, Sven nudged him hard and tried to get his attention. He knew what Sven was saying.

"No, Sven!" he told the reindeer. "We're not going back! She's with her true love!"

Sven grunted and pulled a face. Kristoff knew Sven was right. He knew that what he and Anna had was love. He just wasn't sure if she felt the same.

Kristoff gave a big sigh. Just as he was about to speak, the wind started howling and blew hard enough to nearly knock him off his feet. He looked back at the palace.

"What the...?"

A large cloud was circling over the kingdom. He knew that something wasn't right.

"Anna!"

Without question, Kristoff ran as fast as he could. Sven ran to catch up with him and Kristoff jumped on his friend's back. "C'mon, boy!"

Kristoff knew he had to get to Anna as fast as he could. He knew something had happened and that she wasn't safe. _'Stay strong, Anna. I'm coming to save you!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"OLAF!"

"ANNA!"

Olaf ran to Anna and gave her a big hug. Anna smiled at the gesture and hugged him back.

"A... snowman?"

Anna and Olaf both looked at Hans. Clearly, he was in shock.

"Hi! You must be Hans! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! I also like the colour crimson, but I don't like yellow... Oh, and Elsa made me! She's just the best!"

"Elsa... made you?"

"Yep! We haven't exactly worked out how, but it's obviously something to do with her powers and-''

"Olaf!" Anna cried.

Olaf stopped to look at her. Then, it clicked. "Wait... what happened to your kiss?" he asked, looking at Hans.

Hans and Anna both looked at each other and sighed. "Olaf, what we have. It just isn't true love," Anna said.

"But, we ran all the way here..." Olaf said, with sadness in his voice.

Anna noticed that the fire was keeping her slightly warm. "Olaf, you have to go, or you'll melt!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Anna! We need to find some other act of true love to save you... Do, either of you have any ideas?"

Anna just snuggled up into Hans and he wrapped his arm around her. "I don't even know what... love _is_."

Hans sighed to himself. All he wanted to do right now was save Anna. But, if he couldn't _who_ could? He knew what love was. He felt it recently. He just couldn't admit it to Anna. Not just yet. Her safety was more important right now.

"That's ok!" cried Olaf. "I do!" He placed his hand on Anna's knee and tried to comfort her. "Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

Anna thought for a moment. She couldn't believe it. "Kristoff... loves me?"

Olaf walked closer to the fire. "Wow. You really _don't_ know anything about love, do you?" Olaf placed his carrot back in the right place.

"Olaf, you're melting!"

"Some things are worth melting for," he said, with a smile on his face. Anna gave him a smile back, until he started melting more. "But, just maybe not right this second!"

With that, the wind blew the windows open and Olaf ran to close it.

Hans looked down at Anna. "Who's Kristoff?" he asked, intriguingly.

Anna looked up to him and smiled. "He's the one who helped me find Elsa. He brought me here to you. He's protected me all this time. Maybe, this whole time, my true love was just in front of me. But... he's gone now. I'll probably never see him again."

Hans could see that Anna was sad. Is she meant what she just said; there was only one thing to do.

"It's Kristoff and Sven!"

Anna and Hans looked over to Olaf. "They're coming back this way!" he cried.

"They... they are?" Anna asked, barely a whisper.

"As if by magic..." said Hans. Anna looked up at him. "What?"

"I was hoping this would happen."

Hans knelt on one knee held his arms out behind him. "Come on. Get on my back."

"But... Hans..."

"Now, Anna!"

Anna slowly got onto his back and he stood up as though she were weightless.

Olaf ran over to them. "What are you doing?! She needs to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"Olaf, we need to get her to Kristoff," Hans protested. "And fast."

"Why?"

Hans and Anna just raised their eyebrows at him.

"Oh, oh, I know why!" cried Olaf. He signalled over to the window. "There's you act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant pungent reindeer king! C'mon!" He ran back to Hans and Anna and led them towards the door.

But, the ice was thickening and sharp icicles were covering everywhere. The three of them ran out the room and into the corridor. More and more icicles were appearing and there was nowhere for them to run.

Luckily, they were stood by a window and Hans and Olaf managed to push it open.

The three of them sat on the window sill and looked down. Snow was covered everywhere, but it was thick enough. They had no choice but to slide down the snow.

Hans looked at Anna. "You go first, Olaf and I will be right behind you!"

Anna gave him a nod and sat on the snow. She slid down and landed at the bottom safely. Hans and Olaf quickly followed behind.

Hans knelt down again and Anna climbed his back. Olaf trailed behind them shouting, "Go, go, go!"

Hans ran as fast as he could. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but this was his only chance to find Kristoff and save Anna. The wind blew hard and pushed them side to side. But, it didn't stop them. "Don't worry, Anna," he called back to her. "I'll get you to Kristoff. I promise."

Anna could only just about utter Kristoff's name. She was growing weaker and weaker.

"Keep going!" they heard. Hans looked back. It was Olaf! He'd being blown away by the wind. "OLAF!" he cried. "Find Kristoff!" Olaf replied, before disappearing.

Hans knew that was the only thing he could do right now. Anna had to be saved. No matter what.

With all his might, Hans yelled as loud as he could; "KRISTOFF!"

* * *

Across the fjord, Elsa was losing her way. _'Where am I? I can't see anything! I need to get out of here!'_

With the wind everywhere, it was almost impossible to make out anything. Elsa turned around and saw a shadow. She hoped so much it was someone she knew. "Anna?!"

The shadow _was_ someone she knew, but, not someone she had hoped to see.

"Hello there, Your Highness!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Duke of Weselton knew this was the only way to rule the kingdom. Seeing the beloved Princess freezing to death was something unexpected. But, he knew this would help his plan.

He knew from the beginning that Elsa was a 'monster'. If he told her how she 'killed' her sister, it would ruin everything for her and it would give him a chance to kill the Queen and take over Arendelle.

He knew the Princess was still alive, for now. He had watched as the Prince of the Southern Isles carried her on his back and out into the frozen fjords. It was only a matter of time until she was dead.

* * *

"Duke?!" cried Elsa. "What do you want?! Just leave me alone! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Ah, but, my dear Elsa, you already have!"

Elsa couldn't understand. What was he talking about?

"Your poor, dear sister travelled all the way back here, cold and weak. She said you attacked her!"

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'No. Not Anna!'_ "It was an accident! I never meant to hurt her!"

The Duke continued; "Either way, she became frozen solid. You're a monster, Queen Elsa, because, you killed your own sister!"

Elsa's world went dark. She had done the worst thing that anyone could ever do; she had killed her sister. Her own dangerous powers had caused her to lash out at her. For her whole life, Elsa was shut out from Anna and that was because of her powers. But, she couldn't help in blaming herself.

Elsa looked at her hands, her _icy_ hands. She wished so much for her sister to still be alive. She knew it was impossible. Anna was never coming back.

Elsa collapsed to the ground and all the wind stopped. But, that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was Anna. Her precious little sister, the one she had caused to suffer her whole life. The one _she_ caused to die.

' _I'm SO sorry, Anna!'_

* * *

Hans could feel Anna getting heavier and growing weaker. He knew there wasn't much time left. _'She's so cold.'_

"KRISTOFF!" he called out his names as many times as possible. He _knew_ Kristoff was there, somewhere.

Hans felt a sharp pain across his chest. He looked down and Anna's hands, which she held there, were becoming frozen.

"Don't worry, Anna. Everything will be ok."

Anna's whispers were muted. But, he could just make out a 'thank you' from her and, for the first time in many years, he began to form tears in his eyes.

'No! I can't give up. Not now! Anna means so much to me. She's like... she's like the little sister I never had. Maybe... maybe _that's_ why we became so close. We both just needed someone to care for. We may not be _in_ love with each other, but that doesn't change the moments we spent together. I need to save her. If I don't then... then, I don't think I'll ever have the heart to tell Elsa that I...'

Hans' thoughts were stopped.

The wind had miraculously cleared and the fjord was just frozen solid. Hans knew this would make things a lot easier.

* * *

Anna felt herself slipping away. She knew she needed to get to Kristoff, but she was struggling to stay awake.

She was shivering and her hands were turning into ice.

'I'm sorry, Hans,' she thought to herself. 'You've done so much for me, but I can't make it much longer. Thank you.'

'Kristoff, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you how I felt. Our time together meant so much to me. I finally realise what love is all about but I can't have a future with you, now.'

'Elsa... I...'

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna forced to push her head up. All of the wind had stopped and Arendelle was just a blanket of snow and ice again. But, there, in the distance, was Kristoff.

"Anna, its Kristoff! You're going to be ok!" Hans told her.

She believed him. She could see Kristoff running towards them.

But, everything changed in an instant.

Anna heard a sound. She wasn't sure what it was, but she turned to look in the direction it was coming from.

There, was Elsa. She was on the ground, crying. But, behind her, was the Duke of Weselton and he was about to raise his sword.

Anna didn't think. She had no time to. With her last ounce of energy, Anna slid down Hans' back and ran towards Elsa.

'Elsa!'

She managed to get there just in time. With the Duke's sword raised, Anna became between both of them.

"NO!" she cried.

Then... everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff watched in shock as Anna froze into a statue of ice. She had run all the way over to where Elsa was and had protected her from being killed by the Duke of Weselton. He watched as the Duke was thrown back onto the sheet of ice.

"ANNA!"

He called her name as loud as he could and wished, somehow, she would hear him.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Anna, _his_ Anna, was now just a frozen statue.

Elsa cried out her name and ran by side. Kristoff could see how angry and upset she was and knew all too well how she felt. He saw her latch on to Anna and she began to cry ever so loudly. Her cries were the only thing that could be heard on the fjord.

Kristoff tried to pull himself together and began to walk over to them and Sven followed, keeping him company.

Over one end, he watched as Hans made his way towards them and on the other side, was Olaf. He could see sadness in both of their faces and he prayed so hard for Anna to come back to life.

He was just about to see Anna again, but now he was afraid that that would never happen.

* * *

Elsa had uncontrollable sobs. No matter how much she tried, the tear just kept on flowing.

Her sister, her only friend, had just sacrificed herself for her own life. For her whole life, all Elsa wanted to do was protect Anna, but this was her fault.

Somehow, he knew that the Duke lied to her, but Anna had still died because of her actions. It was Elsa powers that hurt Anna and had now caused her to freeze into a statue of ice.

Elsa couldn't think anymore, she couldn't speak. She barely even noticed that people were even watching. She just wanted her sister back.

But, something miraculous happened.

Anna began to thaw. She wasn't sure how, or why, but before she knew it, Anna was back.

Elsa looked up, "Anna?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. All she could do was hug her sister.

"Oh, Elsa," she heard her sister say.

Elsa just held Anna for as long as possible.

Eventually, Elsa pulled back.

"You sacrificed yourself, for me?" she asked.

"I love you," Anna responded.

Elsa just smiled. Before she could reply, she heard Olaf speak; "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love," Elsa said, thinking. Elsa let go of Anna and looked at her surroundings. She knew how to turn Arendelle back to the way it was. "Of course! _Love_!"

With just her thoughts and feelings, Elsa thawed all of the ice. She watched in awe as she saw how incredible how powers really were.

'All this time, it was _love_ that was the key to stopping the winter. To control my powers!'

Very quickly, Arendelle became the sunny July day it was before she brought winter to the kingdom.

Elsa was happy once more. She looked over to her sister. She noticed that the white streak in her hair had vanished and watched as she ran and embraced the man she had seen her with at the Ice Palace.

Anna ran back towards her, holding the man's hand.

"Elsa, umm... This is Kristoff. He's the one who helped me find you and the one who brought me back home. He's... umm... Well..."

Elsa watched as her sister's face became red and flustered. Kristoff's face matched hers.

"She's... Well... we are..."

Elsa just spread her arms open and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family, Kristoff."

She watched as he made her way over to her, a bit uneasy, but he gave her a small but tight squeeze.

Elsa then pulled away and held his hand. She held her over hand out to Anna, who took it. Elsa then looked at them both and joined their hands together.

"I think you two will make a wonderful couple," she told them. She watched as they both smiled at each other and hugged.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," said Olaf, who was now beginning to melt. "And quite possibly my last!" he added.

Elsa knew what to do. "Hang on, little guy!" With a wave of her hand, Elsa placed him back together and she formed a small snow cloud above his head. 'That should help,' she thought to herself.

Olaf couldn't have been happier. "My own personal flurry!" he cried.

Elsa smiled. All was right. Everything was back to normal and everything was perfect.

'Well,' she thought. ' _Almost_ perfect.'

"Elsa?"

She heard his voice from behind her.

'Great. How am I going to do this?'

She turned around and tried hard not to show any emotion.

"Hans?"

'Yes. This is going to go _really_ smoothly.'

He smiled at her.

'Or not!'


End file.
